Nancy Drew: Alibi In Ashes
Nancy Drew:Alibi In Ashes is a point and click adventure for the PC made by Her Interactive. It is rated E. Plot Nancy returns to her hometown of River Heights to compete in an annual Clues Challenge along with her friends. However, when River Heights' old town hall burns to the ground, Nancy finds herself suspected of arson, and must work with her friends to clear her name, as the number one suspect. Based on Nancy Drew book #163 The Clues Challenge. Characters Playable Characters In the Nancy Drew series, players have control over the characters' movements and dialogue, through clickable areas and programmed speech sequences. In most games in the series, Nancy Drew is the only playable character. Alibi in Ashes will have more playable characters than any other of the previous games, with the most number of playable characters per game having been three. Nancy is an American amateur detective from the fictional town of River Heights. She is the prime suspect in the town hall arson case, despite her claim of innocence. Though under arrest, she still works to prove her innocence from the police station. Ned is Nancy's handsome, loyal boyfriend. He does anything he can to prove Nancy's innocence. Though Ned is a prominent character in the book series, this is the first time he will appear in person, rather than a phone character, in the game series. Bess is one of Nancy's best friends and George's cousin. Despite her high-strung nature, Bess uses her beauty and charms to help prove Nancy is innocent. George is one of Nancy's best friends and Bess' cousin. Though rather cynical and sensible, George's knowledge of technology and her desire to help Nancy come into use to finding the real criminal behind the arson. Suspects Suspects in the games are always viewable, though never playable. Players can interact with the suspects through programmed statements via playable characters, and learn more about them by talking to others or snooping. Brenda Carlton: Brenda Carlton is a television reporter for Heights Nine News. She loves a good news story, though her exaggeration can sometimes overshadow the truth, even to the point of hurting others. Deirdre Shannon: A longtime rival of Nancy's, Deirdre is willing to do anything to put Nancy down. She is competitive, haughty, and very wealthy, though she has a soft spot for Nancy's boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. She and George absolutely detest each other. Alexei Markovic: A former amateur detective, Alexei is now an eccentric recluse, after one of his cases went wrong. He currently owns an antique shop in River Heights. Antonia "Toni" Scallari: Toni is an official on the River Heights City Council, and owner of the local ice cream shop, Scoop. Other Characters Carson Drew: Nancy's father who is a famous lawyer in River Heights. During the period of the game, he is out of the town on business purposes in Australia, but can be reached through cell phone. Chief McGinnis: Chief McGinnis is head over the local police department, and has worked with Nancy on cases many times before. He doesn't quite believe Nancy is guilty, but is pressured to take her into custody with the evidence surrounding her. McGinnis is still willing to let Nancy work on proving her innocence while in the police station. Hannah Gruen: Nancy's housekeeper who practically raised her, is out of town during the period of the game. Togo: Nancy's pet dog who is at George's house during the period of the game. Jessica and Holly: Deirdre Shannon's friends that are working with her on the Clues Challenge, and you have to call them to confirm Deirdre's alibi. Deirdre calls them dumb. Second Chances *Failing to escape the burning town hall and perishing in the fire *Trying to get into the old town hall through the front door *Escaping from jail by exiting through the front door *Getting caught snooping through a suspect's things *Not escaping the tunnels in time to stop the culprit Trivia *When Ned first talks to Dierdre she says: "Ned! How's it going?" Ned responds with: "Hi Dierdre. I'm fine." Dierdre then says: "You certainly is." She should, grammatically, say "You certainly are." Rating Alibi in Ashes has an ESRB rating of E for Everyone for mildly violent content. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Alibi_in_Ashes&action=edit&section=10 editRelease Pre-orders from Her Interactive, with bonus game content, began on September 28, 2011 at 5:00 pm pst, and ended on October 12, 2011. The pre-ordered game was released on October 10, 2011. Alibi in Ashes will be available in retail stores on October 18, 2011. Category:PC Games Category:Point And Click Adventure Games Category:Point And Click Games Category:Adapted Games